In the Beginning
by Vol lady
Summary: Going back to when Heath first joined the Barkleys. I watched Palms of Glory recently and wondered again how that family "discussion" went between the end of the fight st Sample's farm and breakfast the next morning. I imagine it went something like this.
1. Chapter 1

In the Beginning

Summer 1876

So many things had happened so fast, all culminating in the fight at the Sample farm. Jarrod, Nick and Eugene Barkley stood watching the railroad's army of men riding away. They had stood their ground with their neighbors, but so many men lay dead, including the local sheriff Harry Lyman, and including Frank Sample.

Nick took a look at Jarrod's arm. He'd been wounded, his left arm bleeding, but it looked like the bullet went straight through without hitting any major artery. Jarrod was looking out at the carnage, and then he looked off to his left.

That boy, that Heath who had come to them only a day or two earlier and claimed to be their father's illegitimate son, was sitting alone on a crate, trying to roll a cigarette. He was shaking too hard to do it. Jarrod wandered over to him, stood beside him, and simply handed him a cigar.

The boy could have taken the money Jarrod had offered him to leave and been gone before this fight started, but he didn't. He dove in when there was absolutely no reason for him to. The Barkleys had already rejected him – Jarrod had rejected him – but now, seeing him ride in here and put his life at risk with the rest of them, Jarrod found his mind changing. Maybe it was just the blood loss –

Jarrod began to crumple. Heath got up fast and helped him sit down on the crate he vacated. Silently, he looked at Jarrod's arm and saw it was bleeding too much. Heath took a clean bandana out of his back pocket and quickly wrapped it around Jarrod's arm wound, atop his shirt, trying to stop the bleeding.

Heath looked up toward Nick and Eugene for help. Eugene came over with a canteen of water. Jarrod took it from him and took a drink. Tilting his head back to drink made him dizzy – Heath steadied him. All of this was happening without any words between the men.

Nick came over then, and he said, "We need to get you home, get that wound properly tended to."

Heath said, "I'll take him."

Nick eyed him suspiciously. He still didn't believe this kid's story – but he was tending to Jarrod like he cared what happened to the man.

"Go get his horse, Gene," Nick said and Eugene went around in back of the house to where the horses had been tethered. Nick said, "Eugene and I will stay here and try to help clean up this – " He didn't know the right word to describe it.

Jarrod nodded and looked out again over the front yard of the Sample house. Mrs. Sample was still crying over the body of her husband. What had the Samples gained from this? Saving their ranch? Without Sample, it was all lost anyway.

Eugene came with Jarrod's horse, and he held it still while Nick helped his older brother up into the saddle. Heath's horse was already nearby. He mounted up, and without another word, he and Jarrod rode out of the battle zone and home to the Barkley mansion.

When they arrived, Jarrod was a bit woozy still. Heath helped him down and kept a good hold on the back of his belt as he helped him into the house.

Victoria and Audra were ready for what they knew might be happening out at the Sample farm. They waited in the parlor with the household medical supplies all laid out on every available space. Heath helped Jarrod to a chair, and as soon as he sat down, his mother was helping him get his injured arm out of his shirt and undershirt.

"How are Nick and Eugene?" Victoria asked as she began to clean the wound.

"They're fine," Jarrod said. "They're helping with things at the Sample's. Sample is dead. So is the sheriff."

Victoria sighed heavily.

"Do this as quickly as you can," Jarrod said. "I have to get into town to the court and get injunctions on the other properties. The court will be open when I get there."

"Silas?!" Victoria called, and their houseman came in from the kitchen. "Do you have any broth ready?"

"Yes, ma'am, it's all ready," Silas said.

"Get some for Jarrod, please."

Silas took off back to the kitchen.

"I don't have a lot of time, Mother," Jarrod said.

"You have time to get some nourishment back in you or you might not make it to town. Heath?"

Heath was surprised to hear his name. He had just been standing nearby, not sure whether he should stay or leave. Did he belong here while this woman was tending to her son?

"Heath, will you go with Jarrod into town?" Victoria asked, and she looked up at him.

Heath couldn't refuse those eyes. He nodded.

"You'd better get something to eat, too," Victoria said.

Heath smiled a lop-sided, sheepish grin. "I had an apple."

Victoria smiled. It was a secret joke between the two of them – he had been here a few hours ago, planning to ride away, and he had raided the bowl of apples before he went.

Victoria finished bandaging Jarrod's arm, and Heath helped him get back into his undershirt and shirt.

"Do you want clean clothes to go to court?" Audra asked.

"No," Jarrod said. "Better the judge should see my bloody arm. That'll do more for getting me those injunctions than all my arguing."

Audra handed her mother a sling, and once Jarrod was back in his clothes, Victoria helped him get into the sling. Silas appeared with a cup of broth that Jarrod downed like a cup of coffee. Then he got up.

Heath automatically steadied him.

But Jarrod was feeling stronger now. He gave Heath a gentle slap on the arm. "Thank you, Brother Heath," he said quietly.

Heath shivered all over. _He called me Brother Heath_.

"Now," Jarrod continued, "if you'll just help me get back on my horse and come to court with me, let's see if we can stop any more bloodshed, at least for today."

They went back outside, Victoria and Audra watching them go, noting particularly what Jarrod had said to Heath. "Mother," Audra said, "do you want him to stay?"

Victoria thought about it. "Yes – although I don't really know why. I do want him to stay."

XXXXXXX

Jarrod and Heath returned before lunch was on the table. Jarrod was all relief and smiles and said right away, "We got temporary restraining orders."

"Is that good?" Audra asked.

"Not as good as an injunction, but just because it's temporary," Jarrod said. "The judge wants to hear both sides, so they'll serve the railroad and there'll be a hearing on the injunction in a week. We have a terrific chance, in my opinion. Are Nick and Eugene back yet?"

"Not yet," Victoria said, and looked worried.

"You don't think there was more trouble at one of the other ranches, do you?" Audra asked.

Jarrod shook his head. "Not likely. The railroad lost too many men this morning. Heath, my good man, let's get us some lunch. My head's beginning to spin again."

Jarrod led the way, Victoria and Audra staying behind in the living room, expecting Nick and Eugene at any time. Heath silently followed Jarrod into the dining room, where Silas was setting out stew and biscuits. This was Heath's first time in that room, and for a moment he was stunned. The large table, the fine sideboards, the crystal and the china.

Jarrod went to the sideboard where the food was set up and picked up a plate. It was awkward for him with only one arm working, but he managed to get his plate full. Heath just followed along, and Jarrod acted as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

They sat down together at the table, just the two of them. Jarrod's injured arm became a handicap when he tried to butter a biscuit. Heath jumped in. "Here, let me do that."

"Thanks," Jarrod said, watching this young man butter the biscuit for him and hand it back to him. Their eyes met, awkwardly for Heath, but not for Jarrod. He smiled. "Heath, you helped me out a lot this morning."

"You needed it," Heath said.

"But you didn't have to do it. You didn't have to come out to Sample's farm. Why did you?"

Heath hesitated. He remembered why he did it – because of the words Victoria Barkley had said to him when he was ready to ride away forever. But he said, "It seemed like the right thing to do."

Jarrod put his fork down for a moment. "Heath, I'm not Nick. I don't yell very much – except at Nick. I save my confrontations for the courtroom. Tell me the truth. Why did you stay?"

Heath was still not comfortable enough with this man to be that sincere with him. But he reached for another truth. "Because I am a Barkley son. I needed to stand with my brothers. It wasn't because I had to prove anything. It was just the right thing to do."

Jarrod understood. "You know we want you to stay, don't you?"

"I don't know if Nick does," Heath said.

"Nick does have a hard head," Jarrod said and began eating again. "There will be some yelling."

"And how are you gonna feel when he says he wants me to leave? Are you still gonna want me to stay?"

Jarrod looked up at him and said, "Yes. If you want to stay, I'll fight for you, even against Nick."

Heath heaved a sigh. "Well, let's just see how things go when Nick gets here, what your mother and your sister and your brother think. I'll make up my mind when they make up theirs. But – I thank you for what you think, Mr. Barkley."

"Jarrod," Jarrod said quickly. "My name is Jarrod, and that doesn't change, no matter what."

Heath nodded. "Jarrod."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nick and Eugene came in the door about ten minutes after Jarrod and Heath went into the dining room. Both men were dirty, worn, exhausted, but unhurt. Thank God, unhurt.

Victoria met them in the foyer. "How is everything? Were the other ranches attacked?"

Nick shook his head. "No, we got the better of them at Sample's place, but Sample was killed and so was Harry."

Victoria nodded. "Jarrod told us. He and Heath went to town, to court, and Jarrod got temporary restraining orders. There'll be a hearing on the injunctions next week."

"Jarrod's all right?" Eugene asked.

Right on his heels, before Victoria or Audra could answer, Nick said, "Heath? Is that boy shill here?"

"Yes, he's here," Victoria said. "He got Jarrod into town and back and they're both eating lunch in the dining room."

"I want him out of here, Mother," Nick said.

Victoria held a finger up to him. "You just wait a minute, Nick Barkley. We are a family and this is a family decision, and you need to know how much Heath helped your brother today. He got him home safe se we could take care of him, and he got him to court and back so he could get those restraining orders."

"And he didn't have to do any of that, Nick," Audra said. "He didn't have to stand up with you at Sample's farm."

Nick got a dark look in his eyes. "I get the feeling you all have already decided the question and that lying boy stays."

"He's not lying," Victoria said sharply.

"You believe that tale of his?!"

"Keep your voice down. Yes, I believe it."

"Mother, you're being taken in by a stranger who just says he's Tom Barkley's son and wants a piece of what you and Father and the rest of us have built with sweat and effort!"

"He stood with you today, and he didn't have to. He took care of your brother and helped him get restraining orders, and he didn't have to. He was ready to walk out of our lives this morning until I talked with him, and then he stood up with you and Jarrod and Eugene and it could have cost him his life and he didn't have to!"

Nick knew when his mother got that fierce look in her eyes that he was going to have to back off, but he did not intend to back off all the way. "I wanna talk to that kid. I have a lot more doubts and I won't let him make any claims to this ranch until he convinces ME that he's entitled to it and he's willing to work to earn it."

"He's in the dining room having lunch with Jarrod," Victoria said. "When we all have gotten some food into us, we'll sit down and talk. But know this. That boy is a son of my husband. I know it as well as I know you are."

"Mother," Nick said very quietly, "you'd take in a boy who might be – MIGHT be – the son of your cheating husband – "

Victoria slapped Nick across the face before he could finish his thought, and Nick closed his eyes, held his cheek and shut up. "What went on between my husband and me is none of your business. You need not protect me from whatever he might have done decades ago. We will all talk this out, but if I can have another son of my husband with me – even if he's not one I gave birth to – I'm inclined to welcome the gift. BELIEVE that, Nick. Believe it!"

Jarrod and Heath had come in from the dining room and heard Nick and Victoria's last exchange. Nick spotted them when he finishing rubbing his face and opened his eyes. Nick's eyes bored into Heath's.

Then, without a word, Nick went upstairs to clean up and change clothes.

Eugene had stood silently while his mother and brother argued, but now he was there in the foyer, the last one whose opinion hadn't been heard. But Eugene was young and did not know what to think yet. Without a word, he followed Nick upstairs.

Victoria heaved a sigh and finally noticed that Jarrod and Heath were there.

"Shall I go talk to him?" Jarrod asked.

"No," Victoria said. "He needs to let things stew."

Heath said, "If it's all right with you, I could stand to tend to my horse. He's carried me a long way today. I can take care of your horse, too, if you want, Jarrod."

"Ciego will take care of both of them, Heath," Jarrod said.

"I'd still rather tend to my own," Heath said. "The old boy's kind of used to me settling him down. And I need to clean up and change my clothes, too."

Victoria nodded. "But please don't leave, Heath. Please."

He'd been here only 24 hours or so, but Heath could not deny anything to that woman, to those eyes. He nodded and said, "I won't."

And he went out the front door.

XXXXXXX

Nick stripped off his dirty clothes and sank into a hot bath. It never felt so good – but he was still feeling angry about that boy downstairs. How dare he come in here and demand anything, much less a part of this business and this ranch? He had no right, despite anything he might have done at the Sample farm or in court with Jarrod.

And how dare his mother and older brother side with that kid? Victoria and Jarrod carried most of the weight around here when it came to big decisions, business and family. They was no way Nick could go up against them and win, even if Eugene and Audra decided to go with him. Victoria and Jarrod carried too much clout.

And that was what burned Nick up the most – that they would take a position against him and he could do nothing about it, despite the fact that HE was the one left in charge of this ranch. HE was the one who had worked and sweated year after year beside his father, building this place into the thriving business it was, the thriving family they were. HE was the one who had struggled to keep it going after his father was killed, and now this KID was coming in and claiming part of it when he'd put no effort into it at all. And Victoria and Jarrod were going to let him have it!

Nick stayed in the bath a lot longer than he normally would have, simply because he did not want to talk to his mother or older brother today. He did not want to hear anything they had to say.

Somebody finally knocked on the door. "Go away!" Nick yelled.

Eugene came in. "You've been in here a long time. Can I get to this bath anytime today?"

"Depends," Nick said. "Where do you stand in all this, kid?"

Eugene closed the door and came around to sit on a stool, facing Nick who was still submerged in the dirty water. "Depends," he said right back.

"You been talking to Jarrod too much," Nick said. "You sound like a mealy-mouthed lawyer."

"I just haven't heard all sides yet."

"Okay, then you sound like a mealy-mouthed judge."

"Nick – Heath did come to help us today. He did make sure Jarrod got to court to get those restraining orders – "

"Restraining orders. Fat lot of good pieces of paper are gonna be."

"They have the force of law, Nick."

"Oh, yeah? Who's gonna enforce that law? Harry Lyman is dead and he died helping the other side, if you remember. We have no sheriff in Stockton right now. The railroad can hire more goons and come after those farmers by tomorrow morning."

"Even so – Heath helped us out today and he didn't have to. We'd already given him the boot."

"So what?"

"So he's already proved he'll fight as hard as we will for this ranch and for this family! Don't we owe him at least a chance to talk to us?"

"He had his chance last night."

Eugene got up with a huff and left, slamming the door behind him. Nick held his breath and went under the water, and stayed there as long as he could.

Eugene went downstairs, still in his dirty clothes, which earned him a stern eye from his mother in the foyer. Audra remained in the living room with Jarrod – they decided to opt out of this coming argument, at least for now.

"Eugene, change your clothes," Victoria said.

"I can't get Nick out of the tub," Eugene said.

"Then clean up without a bath and change into clean clothes!" Victoria ordered.

Gene heaved a frustrated sigh. _Is everybody in this family completely pig-headed?_ he thought but knew better than to say. What he did say was, "Nick needs a chance to be heard on this, too, Mother."

"Nick is a hurt bull, charging around blindly at whatever is in his way," Victoria said.

Jarrod finally couldn't hold his peace. He came in from the living room. "But Gene's right. We at least need to hear him out, and if it comes to it, we need to let him and Heath yell it out at the top of their lungs."

"I suppose somebody ought to go out to the stable to make sure that Heath is still around," Victoria said.

"I'll go," Gene said.

His mother and brother looked surprised, and wary.

"I haven't talked to him hardly at all," Eugene said, "but I have a say in this, too, don't I?"

No one could deny that. "Go see if he's there, and bring him back in if he'll come," Victoria said.

Eugene nodded and headed out the door.

Victoria looked at Jarrod. "Would you go see if you can get Nick out of the bathtub?"

Jarrod smiled a little and headed upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jarrod knocked on the door of the bathroom and went in at the same time Eugene found Heath in the bunkhouse, changing his clothes. If Victoria and Audra had been able to hear them all, they'd have heard the words jumbling around and remarkably, often being the same words at the same time.

"Get out of the tub and talk to us, Nick," Jarrod said flatly to his younger brother.

"No," Nick said, just as flatly.

 _Eugene went into the bunkhouse when he didn't find Heath in the stable._ " _I'm glad you haven't ridden away," Eugene said._

" _No," Heath said, and left it there._

" _Nick has a hard head, but eventually, he always listens to reason," Eugene said._

" _And what is reason in this?" Heath asked. "Where do you stand on it?"_

" _I want to hear you out before I decide, but I know what you did for us today. You fought beside us, you helped Jarrod get his arm tended to and get those restraining orders. You did a lot you didn't have to do."_

" _Maybe I did have to."_

"Nick," Jarrod said, "you've got the hardest head in California, but even you won't deny what Heath did for us today. He fought beside us and he helped me into town to get those restraining orders. He did a lot that he didn't have to. The least you can do is talk about this situation with us all."

"You know what Mother thinks about him?"

"I heard her."

"She thinks he's a GIFT! You and I and Eugene, what are we if this – by-blow of our father is a GIFT to her?!"

"Look at it her way for a minute, Nick. Father's been gone for years, and she misses him. She wants every piece of him she can get, but she can't get anymore because he's dead. But here this boy comes along who might be that piece of him that she can still get. It doesn't have anything to do with what we are. It has to do with suddenly, unexpectedly having a piece of her husband back."

" _My mother sees our father in you," Eugene said. "You don't have to prove anything more to her. She sees the man she loved in you."_

 _Heath sighed. "I know. And it's why I'm not leaving. Your mother is a remarkable woman, and I won't leave until she sends me away."_

" _Then come back inside and fight with her for your place. Nick's feelings are hurt, but he'll come around. He'll understand why mother feels the way she feels."_

" _I'm not going anywhere, kid. I'll be back inside as soon as I change my clothes, and I'll fight for my place, believe me. But your brother Nick and I are gonna come to blows again sooner or later. Is your mother ready for that?"_

 _Eugene began to laugh. "Oh, yeah. With Nick, Mother is always ready to deal with a fight."_

 _Eugene's laughter made Heath laugh._

"Mother can believe what she wants," Nick said. "I still need to hear more before I believe that kid's story. I don't care how much he helped us out today."

Jarrod stood up from the stool. "All right. But do me a favor – keep it civil at least until after dinner? If you and Heath are to come to blows again, I'd rather have my stomach full of Silas's good food and my brain relaxing on good scotch so I can enjoy the show."

Jarrod left the bathroom and Eugene came back in from outside at almost exactly the same time. They met at the bottom of the stairs. In the living room, on the settee, their mother and sister looked at them.

Eugene said, "Heath will be back in before too long."

Jarrod said, "Nick may not come out of the bath until he wrinkles up like an old man, but he'll come down eventually."

Victoria sighed and nodded. "I have a feeling we're going to be up very late tonight."

XXXX

Heath came back in after about 15 minutes. Nick came down about 45 minutes later. Heath had taken a seat in the living room in the chair by the fireplace, some of Jarrod's scotch in his hand. Nick gave him a glare but poured himself a whiskey and wandered to the end of the room, where Jarrod sat at his small desk, looking over some papers.

"What's that?" Nick asked, although he really didn't want to know. He just didn't know what else to do with himself that wouldn't lead to an argument.

"Filings for the permanent injunctions," Jarrod said and rubbed his forehead with his available hand. "I gotta get them in tomorrow so the judge will have them for the hearings next week."

"We got any chance?"

"We have a good one."

"Mmm," Nick muttered and went back toward the fireplace. The seat beside Heath was available. Nick sat in it, but the two men did not look at each other.

Eugene was taking a bath now that Nick had finally gotten out of the tub. Victoria and Audra were seated at the settee, eying Nick and Heath, wondering when the explosion would occur.

"Nick?" Jarrod asked. "Do you know Mrs. Sample's first name?"

"No, I don't," Nick said.

"Nettie," Victoria said. "Annette. Do any of you know what's to become of her now?"

Nick said, "I think somebody took her and the kids to her sister's house in town. She was pretty broken up."

"I'll go see her tomorrow," Victoria said.

"I'll go with you," Audra said.

"I'd like to get back to work in the morning," Heath said. "We got a bridge needs fixing, and I spotted some mesquite that needs clearing out."

"Well, that raises a good question, doesn't it?" Nick said.

"Keep it civil, Nick," Jarrod said without looking up from his paperwork.

Nick leveled a gaze at Heath. "You helped us out quite a bit today, and I'm grateful to you. But now what?"

Heath gave the stare right back. "You tell me. Am I fired?"

"If I had my way – "

"Nick," Victoria said. "While you were shrinking in the tub, we discussed quite a bit out here."

"And you apparently decided everything." Nick got up from his seat and went back to the refreshment table for more whiskey.

"Actually, nothing's been decided," Heath said.

Nick turned around, surprised, and looked at him.

Heath went on. "We pretty much know what we want, but we don't know where you stand."

"Don't you?" Nick said.

Heath got up and took a few steps toward him. "I made myself pretty clear yesterday. I want what's due me. I've done everything I need to do to prove I am Tom Barkley's son, and I want my place."

"You gotta EARN that, kid," Nick said.

Heath's jaw tightened. "I will work this land just as hard as you do, maybe harder. I will stand with you at every Sample farm that comes along. I will carry Jarrod's papers to court next week if he asks me to and I will drive your mother wherever she wants to go if she asks me to."

"And you think that makes you a Barkley."

"I think the blood I carry in my veins makes me a Barkley. The rest is what I do because I am a Barkley."

Nick took a step toward Heath, and Heath took another step toward him. And that was enough.

Victoria said, "Step back from each other right now. This will not come to blows in my living room."

Heath was the first to back off, easing his way back to his chair. Nick turned back to the refreshment table and poured himself more whiskey.

"I want to see that paper you carry around in that bible," Nick said.

"I looked at it, Nick," Jarrod said. "It's what he says it is."

"I want to see it for myself," Nick said.

"It's with my things in the bunkhouse," Heath said and started to get up.

Victoria held up her hand. "That can wait until after dinner. For now, there's something that none of you have asked, and I assume it's because you want to spare my feelings. But I will say it now and get it out of the way. Yes, it is possible that your father met Heath's mother and fathered Heath. He was away from home at the time it would have happened and he was in Strawberry, at the mine. That issue is off the table."

Everyone knew not to ask her that, even if she hadn't said it out loud. Nick downed his whiskey. Audra looked away at the book she had in her lap.

Heath looked at Victoria's eyes, and she looked back at him. Jarrod was the only one who saw that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dinner was quiet and civil, but the electricity in the air ensured that there was going to be an explosion after dinner. At the dinner table there was a lot of "please pass this" and "thank you," but not much else in the way of conversation. Even Silas sensed it was time for him to stay in the kitchen or clear away the dining room and avoid the rest of the house after the family finished eating and left the room.

They all followed Victoria to the library, where the rampage the night before had exploded, but this time she was there and everyone was on their good behavior, at least for now. Victoria took a seat on the sofa, Audra beside her. The men all stood, just as they had the night before. Nick spent a lot of time jockeying for position while Heath kept a wary eye on him.

"All right," Victoria said finally. "Nick, this is pretty much about hearing you out, because the rest of us have settled the issue in our minds. So, talk. What do you want to say?"

Nick kept his eyes on Heath. "I want to take this boy's story apart. I don't believe for a minute that you are Tom Barkley's son. I think you're a fortune hunter who could just as well have tried to court our sister but instead you've decided to be the prodigal bastard."

Heath started for him. Jarrod used his good arm to hold him back. "Let's skip that word for the purposes of this discussion," Jarrod said. "We all know that if Heath is our father's son, he is illegitimate. He's never claimed otherwise."

"Well, you tell me this, Mr. Lawyer. If he is our father's illegitimate son, what right does he have to anything WE'VE worked so hard all these years to build up?" Nick asked.

"No legal right whatsoever," Jarrod said. "That's not what we're here to talk about. We're here to decide if he stays as a full member of this family, if he wants to."

"And I say no," Nick said.

"Why?" Victoria asked.

"Because I don't believe his story," Nick said.

"My mother was a kind and honest woman," Heath said quietly. "She had no reason to lie about who my father was. I was making my way in this world on my own just fine. I don't NEED the Barkleys."

"Then why are you here?" Nick asked.

"To get what I'm entitled to. To BE who I'm entitled to be."

"Jarrod," Victoria said, "you've seen the documents Heath brought. Would they win out in a court of law?"

"Perhaps," Jarrod said. "Perhaps not."

"There!" Nick said, triumphant.

"And what do they say to you?" Victoria asked Jarrod. "If you were the judge, what would the documents tell you?"

"The documents alone?" Jarrod said. "Not enough. But that's not all we have before us, is it? Look at that picture over the fireplace, Nick."

"I don't need to," Nick said.

"Then look at this one," Victoria said, withdrew a photo from her pocket and handed it to Nick.

Jarrod and Eugene looked over Nick's shoulder at the photograph his mother had given him. It looked a lot like Heath.

"That photograph was taken before your father grew a beard," Victoria said. "I don't think I need to make much of an argument that he looks like Heath."

Nick gave it back to his mother. She looked at it for a long moment before she put it back in her pocket.

Nick didn't have anything to say.

Jarrod said, "That photograph might very well sway me, Nick, but that's still not all the evidence we have before us."

"I know," Nick said. "He fought beside us this morning. He took care of you and your arm, and he went with you into town to get those restraining orders, and he didn't have to do any of that."

"And he didn't do it to be a Barkley. He did it because he IS a Barkley."

Nick circled his way around his family to stand alone at the desk in the corner. He had run out of words, except, "I still don't believe it."

"Well, I do," Victoria said. "Nick, everything says that Heath is your brother."

"I don't need another brother," Nick said and left the room.

It was Heath who first headed after him. He held both Jarrod and Eugene back with a raised hand. "We have to fight this out, one way or another. Give us about ten minutes. If we ain't back by then, come after us."

Heath went out and saw Nick heading out the front door. He picked up his speed and went after him. When he caught up, he put his hand on Nick's shoulder. Nick turned fast and took a swing at him, but Heath was expecting it and ducked. He swept Nick's legs out from under him, flattened him on his back, and jumped atop him, holding his arms and legs down to the ground.

"I don't want to take anything that's yours," Heath said straight into Nick's face. "I only want what's mine. I will work beside you and fight beside you and do whatever I need to, but it won't be to prove that I'm a Barkley – it'll be because I AM a Barkley."

The hands in the bunkhouse had heard the commotion and were coming out, aiming to see what was going on.

Heath got to his feet, still staring down at Nick. Nick started climbing to his feet – and then he took Heath's legs out from under him and climbed atop him, holding him down just as Heath had been holding him down a moment ago.

"You may think you're a Barkley and you may have everyone in that house believing you're a Barkley, but you don't have me fooled," Nick said.

Heath got some leverage and threw his brother off. Then suddenly some of the hands got into the fray, two of them holding Nick back and two holding Heath.

"Break it up," the foreman, McCall said.

"Get away from me, McCall!" Nick yelled.

"Look, you two had it out last night, it's time to stop and settle whatever it is between you without drawing blood!" McCall yelled.

"I don't want any more fighting," Heath said. "I want to settle this inside."

"Where your support troops are," Nick growled.

"Where your family is," Heath said.

Nick let his arms go limp, and the men who held him let go.

"Let everybody listen to anything else you have to say inside, and I'll abide by whatever your family wants," Heath said.

Nick knew he was outnumbered inside the house, but he was pretty outnumbered out here, too. He stalked right by Heath and back into the house.

McCall glared at Heath, but said nothing. If this was something that involved the family, it did not involve him. That's the way he'd always been with his employers. It wouldn't change now.

"Get back to what you were doing," McCall said to the hands as Heath headed back into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The family was surprised when Nick came striding back into the library, Heath right behind him. They expected the fight to take longer, but they noticed that neither man had any blood on him. All they had were dirty pants.

"All right," Nick said as he came in. "Seems like our foreman McCall isn't gonna let us slug it out in the yard, so we're back in here, and I'm still not willing to let this boy into our family."

Victoria stood up and faced her middle son. "What do you have to offer to support your position? We'll listen, Nick."

"He looks like father, and he has a newspaper clipping," Nick said. "That's all he has, and you're ready to accept him as one of us. Tell me, Mr. Lawyer, how you think that's enough."

Jarrod looked at Heath, then at Nick. "I spent all day with him, Nick. I know who he is. Once you've spent time with him, you'll realize it, too."

Nick turned toward Eugene. "All right, kid, what's your position on this? Do you buy this boy's story?"

Eugene looked from Jarrod to Nick. "I don't know if I buy it completely, but Jarrod and Mother do, and they're a lot better at judging people than I am. I think we ought to give Heath a chance."

"So do I," Audra said abruptly.

But then Heath said, "And what do I have to do to prove myself with this chance? Do you throw me out if you just decide I don't pass this little test?"

Heath was starting to sound like he had the night before. Victoria realized the boy was getting to the end of his rope with this, and he had been patient all day. For all the anger and rejection he'd put up with the night before, today he was calm and considerate. But it was getting thin.

"That's not what this is about," Victoria said. "If we accept Heath as part of this family, he stays part of this family, for good, even if he decides to leave." She looked at Heath. "If you stay, you stay as my son, and I never give up on my sons, even when they give up on me."

Heath looked at those eyes and couldn't imagine any son of Victoria Barkley's ever giving up on her. He knew that if he stayed, he never could.

But Nick was not willing to give up, despite everyone taking a position against him. For several more hours he argued, he walked out, he came back in, he paced, he got into his brothers' faces, and he tried everything he could to get them to come over to his way of thinking. Heath calmly repeated everything he had said already, over and over again, and Nick came back with everything he had already said. It was past midnight before Victoria finally got up again and spoke.

"None of you has mentioned one other thing. Heath doesn't seem to be holding anything over you for the way you treated him last night. You threatened him and you tried to buy him off, but today he was ready to die for our cause."

The men looked at each other. Nick looked away first - if that last bit of truth got to him, that was the only way it showed. It got to Jarrod and Eugene, but with them, Victoria was preaching to the choir.

Victoria said, "We've discussed this as thoroughly as it's going to be discussed," she said. "Nick, we may not have swayed you, but the rest of us know what we're doing. We want Heath to stay."

Nick's back straightened. "And that's it."

"Yes," Victoria said, "and if you have it in that stubborn mind of yours that you will leave if Heath stays, I'll have none of it. I'll ask Heath to find you and drag you back, so don't plan on leaving here. We are a family, no matter what, and Heath is willing to live as part of this family. The rest of us are willing to let him, and knowing you as well as I do, you will come around to our way of thinking before the week is out. Now, I'm going to bed. Heath, the fourth room on the right after the top of the stairs is yours. Please get your gear from the bunkhouse and move in there tonight. Good night, everyone."

"Good night, Mother," all of her children said.

And Heath said, "Good night."

Nick glared at him. "If you ever disappoint that woman in any way, I'll have your hide."

Heath said, "I don't need the threat. I'll never disappoint her."

Nick brushed past Heath and out of the room.

Jarrod put a hand on Heath's shoulder. "I'll help you with your gear."

Heath gave him a lop-sided smile. "With only one good arm?"

"I'll go," Eugene said.

Heath said, "It's all right. I ain't got much. Just somebody stick around and point me to the right room."

Jarrod kept his hand on Heath's shoulder as they started out. "I think my one good arm can handle that."

XXXXX

Nick was still fuming in the morning when he came down to breakfast. They had not had the chance to gather the morning before – the men had been off to the Sample's farm far too early to gather together – so Nick was taken by surprise when Jarrod was already sitting at the head of the table. It was where Nick usually sat when Jarrod was in San Francisco.

Nick fumed even more, but took another seat at the table and reached for the food.

"Nicholas, it was my understanding we do not eat before the blessing is said," Victoria said.

Nick folded his hands in front of him.

"And such is not said until everyone is at the table," his mother continued.

"Well, that raises a good question," Nick burst out.

He was undeterred when Victoria reminded him they had discussed everything there was to be discussed the night before. He went off on a speech of his own about the threat to the hard working people of the valley from the railroad and the washed-out gold miners and everyone else from renegade Confederates to Indian tribes that lived a thousand miles away. He finished it up reminding everyone for the n'th time that "this is a WORKING ranch" and if he was going to stay here, Heath needed to be up with everyone else at five o'clock in the morning and ready to dig in.

At which point Heath came in, described everything he had already done from finding the mesquite that needed to be cleared to examining the broken bridge that he and Nick had caved in a few days before. Then Heath sat down, and Nick sat down – and they immediately stuck their forks into the same piece of steak on the platter between them and in front of Jarrod.

They glared hard at one another. Neither one was going to surrender that piece of steak.

Jarrod looked from one to the other and back again. Heaving a sigh and using his good arm, he took his knife and cut the steak into perfect halves.

Audra smirked.

Nick and Heath finally laughed at each other.

With a relieved sigh, Victoria began to give the blessing.

The End


End file.
